Justice
by Lovehammergirl
Summary: An orphan girl accepts that no one wants her. Until one day she needed in every which way. Even some ways she can't handle. Rated M just in case
1. Prologe

Screams and cries of a woman filled the halls of the Asylum. Prisoners watched as nurses came in and out of the room with towels and water. One prisoner watched them intently wanting to be in the room seeing his work. They wouldn't let him; they told him he can never see what he has done. The clown that was once thinking about his next victim…his next plan…was now thinking of how he could get past the guards to Harley to see the child she was bringing into the world.

In the room the young blonde was in much more pain then the Joker has ever given her. Never has she felt the pain of delivering a child. Another contraction hit Harley; the only thing that came out of her mouth was an ear piercing scream. Finally her head hit the pillow, and her body became limp.

An unknown cry filled the room and echoed down the hallway to fill the ears of all the prisoners who started to cheer for the father who demanded to see his child or people would die a painful death. The nurses ignored him; they felt confident because Gotham's Dark Knight was coming down the hallway with the news of the Joker's child being born. He had to do what everyone was scared to do… take away the child of the Joker.

The doctor had the baby cleaned and put into a lite pink blanket, indicating it was a girl. He handed the baby to Harley who had tears in her eyes. She held the child close to her praying that they wouldn't take her away. She had always wanted to be a mother, now she finally was one. But she knew they wouldn't let her keep her because she was too dangerous to be around. Especially when they found out the Joker was the father of her beloved child.

The door opened, a bunch of nurses came into the room along with Batman. He approached Harley and the child without fear. "Give her here Quinn", he had his hand out to take the child but Harley just brought the baby closer to her.

"Please…please don't take her away…" Harley began to shake as she spoke. "I've always wanted to be a mother…"

"You should have thought of that before you took a life of crime". He looked at Harley with no pity like he had done in the past.

A few nurses tried to take the baby from her; she would just curse at them saying they would die if they took her. The Dark Knight finally had enough; he grabbed one of Harley's arms she began to scream and plea for the Joker to come help her. At that time a nurse went and grabbed the now crying baby from Harley. She noticed this and went to take her back when she felt a prick in her arm; they had injected something into her and its effects were working quite well. She felt drowsiness but tried to overcome it. The nurse handed the child over to Batman, she started to calm down once in his arms. He began to leave the room when a tired voice spoke to him.

"Wait… her name… you need to know her name…" Batman turned to look at her waiting for her to continue "Her name is Sophie… Sophie Ivory Quinzel"

"Nice name Quinn but whoever ad-". He was cut off from her talking once more. "Don't send her to an orphanage, I...I... I don't want her to end up like me or the Joker. I want her to have a wonderful life, not a life in Arkham like us." She began to cry. "I don't want her to know the truth of her past… I don't want her to know us as her real parents it'll just… it'll just kill her…", Her eyelids looked heavy as she finally gave in to the injection.

He nodded as he left the room and down the hall of all the prisoners chanting as they saw the bundle in the Dark Knights' arms. Once he reached the cell of the angry father he began to slow down. The Joker reached out an arm for him to stop or to at least touch his child before it was taken out of his life forever. "Bats let me see, just one glimpse that's all I ask". He didn't stop; he kept going but said three words as he pasted the cell… "It's a girl".

The Joker fell to his knees when he saw Batman's shadow disappear. He had many things going through his head at once but only one thing was truly on his mind. That he the Joker would never have a child to show his or her legacy to. Once he and Harley were dead no one will take his place as Clown Prince of Crime or Clown Princess of Crime if it was in fact a girl, he didn't know and he never would know.

That was the day the Joker never smiled again…

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this. I will update soon, if you review that would be nice**

**I only own Sophie. The other belong to** **DC comics.**


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The beginning

* * *

Tears slipped down my cheeks as I stared out the same window I have been looking out for sixteen years. Crying has become my ritual; it somehow made me feel better. Ever since I've learned that I'm in an orphanage I've cried. No one wants to adopt me; it's been like that for the last sixteen years. It all started when I first smiled, people just... didn't like it. They would shudder and run away, they wouldn't try to get to know me. Even adults that would come to adopt the kids here would actually look at me and scream a name of someone I didn't know, I mean I don't know a Joker. But there were two people who wouldn't just run away from me. Ms. Morris the lady who owned Sunny Hill Orphanage would sit with me for hours in her office away from the other children. She would hold me and sometimes cry for no reason. But every time she did she would say it not my fault and that I deserved better than I got. I don't understand what she means by that, but I might someday.

"Hey IQ! You ready for bed?" A red headed girl came into the room wearing a superman night shirt. I turned to look at her, it was Lacy my best friend. She was the other person that would never leave me. Since other children didn't want to be by me Ms. Morris had no choice but to have me sleep in the attic. Lacy wanted to come up here with me so I wouldn't be alone. "I'm ready Lace!" I hoped down from the window sill wearing my Batman shirt. Lacy and I always had a favorite when it came to heroes. I loved Batman he was my favorite, Lacy on the other hand loved Superman. That was the only thing we couldn't agree on. I never knew why I mean Batman was the hero of the city we're in, neither of us are from Metropolis.

Lacy's blue eyes shimmered; she picked up the open magazine. "Oh! It's Superboy oh he's so cute!" She pressed the magazine up to her chest with that love sick look she always gets when she sees him.

"He's not that cute, I mean he's with Superman..." I sat on my bed looking at her; she gave me her death glare.

"He is to cute! Him being with Superman makes it even better!" Lacy's eyes sparkled even more.

"Well have you met him? He might be a jerk..." I laid down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I haven't met him...yet. But when I do I call dibs! Oh I wonder what our children will look like. They might have his adorable caramel skin." Lacy picked up the newspapers and magazines and put them up on the desk.

"Oh you can have him Lacy, I'm not interested in well... Superman people" I then pulled the sheets up and got under the covers.

She smiled at me, turned out the lights and got under her own covers. She then turned off the lamp beside her after I did. I heard her sigh and look up at the ceiling herself, the moonlight hit her face in a way that it looked... well weird. She looked at me like she wanted to say something but forgot how to speak. "Is there something wrong Lacy?" I was very curious to know.

"No, but I was just wondering... do you think we will meet Superman and Batman?" Her eyes now shined in the moonlight.

"I don't know Lacy but if one of us does I bet it will be you"

"Really? Wow IQ why do you think that? I mean you could meet them to".

"Well I'm not special Lacy; no one but you likes me. They'll probably run away before they think about meeting me. You on the other hand will probably get your wish and marry Superboy and have his children. I'll probably just... I don't know... become a clown."

"I hope so! But why a clown? I think you'd be a nice teacher"

"Clowns can cover their face with makeup, no one will see my smile without thinking I'm a funny clown."

"Not like the ones in the newspaper right?"

"Oh no not them! As far as I know they hurt people and I don't want to do that!"

"Well I hope not, I mean I don't see you doing that kind of st-"

Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs; Ms. Morris was doing her nightly check to see if kids were asleep. The sound of footsteps stopped, then they got very faint. Lacy looked at me then laid down. I closed my eyes, "Good night Lacy".

"Good night Sophie".

* * *

**Please review, I really** **want your feedback.**

**I own Sophie, Lacy, Superboy, and Ms. Morris. Others to DC Comics.**


	3. The City Will Burn

Chapter 2: The City Will Burn

* * *

Sunlight came through the window pasted the old curtains. I heard people moving downstairs, I didn't want to get up just yet. The floor creaked, something soft hit me in the face. I opened my eyes, Lacy was sitting on me she had a pillow in her hands. "Come on sleepy head it's time to get up, Ms. Morris has some errands she wants us to run for her." Lacy was fully dressed wearing her blue jeans and red sweat shirt, with the Superman signal... of course.

"I'm getting up" Lacy got off me then went to the mirrror, she put her ginger hair in a pony tail. I went to the dresser and pulled out my red tee shirt and my black zip up, no Batman signal I didn't really need that. I pulled on some blue jeans, I walked up to the mirror. I spraid water on my curly hair, if I ever forgot it would get frizzy.

Lacy opened the door and we went downstairs. My blonde hair bounced with each step I took, it always annoyed me. We turned the corner to the main hallway. Some people stopped to watch us walk down the hallway, others shuddered and ran at the site of me. Ms. Morris stood at the doorway waiting for us, she handed us two lists. One had things needed from West Gotham, and the other from East Gotham. Ms. Morris handed me the list for East Gotham, only one thing was on that list. Get donation money from Wayne Towers. That was the strangest errand I've ever had, usually Lacy does this one. "I think you gave me the wrong one Ms. Morris" She shook her head, "I got a call from Wayne Towers saying they would donate money. The man on the phone said he wanted you to get it this time".

* * *

"I wonder why they want you to get money this time" Lacey looked at her arm length list. She's never liked them, I always did because I took my time.

"Well I guess I'll find out soon enough" I waved to Lacy. I took a left to East Gotham, toward Wayne Towers.

I walked down the sidewalk of the busy city. People walked every which way, each had something on there mind. No matter what it was no one would run away from me here, no one really paid any attention to me. It honestly was like I was invisible, I loved it. The tower came into my view when I saw the huge **'**W', almost there. I decided to take a short cut and go down an alley way then take a left to the tower. As I was doing it I noticed someone wasn't ignoring me, in fact they looked interested in me. I could of sworn this person smirked at me... I quickly went down the alley way, and took a left. They did the same thing as I did, they were following me. They were running now, I wasn't getting out of their site. By the looks of it I would say it was a man following me, I didn't like that at all. I spirited for the door, I grabbed the handle and pulled open the door. Once inside I knew he wouldn't try and get me now, I turned around to see no one was there. How did he do that? He was right on my heels, almost like he wasn't even running at all...

"Excuse me miss, do you have an appointment?" The woman from behind the counter watched me intently, like she knew I shouldn't be here.

"I was sent here to get donation money for Sunny Hill Orphanage" I think that's an appointment.

She typed on her computer, probably to see if I was lying. People really don't like me, so much to even take my word for it. The woman turned and grinned at me, "I see, you have a shared appointment with Mr. Kent. Top floor." she motioned her hand to the elevators. I thanked her and went to the top floor. In the elevator I stood there confused, who was Mr. Kent? Was he the guy giving me the money? There was a ding; the doors open to a enormous room with windows for walls, this was fancy. I walked into the room, there was an man sitting behind a desk. I'm going to guess that's Mr. Kent. "Excuse me, are you who I talk to about getting the donation money?" The man looked at me and smiled, he placed a box on the desk. I walked up to him, I had so many questions. I looked him in the eyes, they weren't like mine. His eyes have seen hurt, sorrow, even death. The name tag sparkled at the angle of sunlight, it read Bruce Wayne, not Kent.

"How do you know me?" The shine of his black hair distracted he enough for me not to hear the elevator doors open.

"I've known you since you were just born. What a day that was, it cost Gotham many"

"What do you mean? Wait, do you know my parents?"

"Who doesn't know your parents?" A different voice was heard.

I turned around, the guy that was chasing me was standing right in front of me. He looked at me, no he was checking me out. That pervert, wait a minute he knows my parents and apparently so does everyone else. He got closer to me; I stared at his face, I've seen that face before. The guy chuckled "She looks like a size eleven Bruce". I got circled once more by this guy, who was he? "Dylan I didn't ask you for a size measurement, and I would be happier if you didn't use your X-ray vision on her". I got confused and saw he was looking at my chest, I snapped my fingers. He looked up at my face, "That's right boy my eyes are up here". Dylan snickered and got even closer "I _like_ this girl a lot Bruce. When is she mine?"

Mine...MINE! "What do you mean MINE?!" I pushed him away, I was furious.

"You haven't told her?" Dylan ignored my anger and looked at the old man.

"No I haven't told her I haven't had time" Bruce got up and out his hand on my shoulder.

"Sophie I think it's time we talk about your past."

"Like... my parents?" I felt my anger melt away.

Bruce walked me over to the window that towered over the city, he still had his hand on my shoulder. He then looked out at the city, he took a breath then he paused trying to find the right words.

"You and I are almost the same, we both have _lost_ our parents."

"You mean... my parents are dead?"

"Precisely, when you were a baby your house caught on fire. One of your servant's' got you out before the smoke took damage to your lungs, but your parents didn't make it out, they found their remands and got a proper burial for them. They said you and that servant where the only survivors."

Dylan coughed several times, Bruce turned winking at him, I looked at the floor. So my family died in a fire... But one question remained. "Why am I to be his?"

"Technically you won't be _his_ but you will work with him if you accept an offer. This whole city will be yours and you will know more than anyone ever has."

I stared out the window, Gotham mine? How would this happen? "What is the offer?"

Bruce went to speak when a ringing came from Dylan's watch, there was a click then the face of Superman came into view. His message was hard to understand, he was cutting in and out as he spoke. "The Joker... Metropolis destroyed..., bomb exploded, no survivors. It's gone Dylan. Tell Bruce, need her now, no more waiting..." The screen disappeared.

"He finally did it..." Dylan looked at Bruce. "Let's get her started, possibly training first"

"Not so fast Dylan we need to ease her into it"

I looked between the two, why do I need training when Superman said Metropolis was destroyed? Wait, from Superman... Lacy will never believe me when I tell her this. Another thought just hit me how do these two know Superman?

Dylan came up to me and grabbed my hands. He pulled me close, "Want to join Superman and Batman?"

"Huh?" Was this a joke? I looked at him more closely, I recognize this face now. Oh my god... is this who I think it is?

"Sophie Ivory Quinzel, do you want to become BatWoman and join me Superboy as the new 'Batman and Superman'?"

* * *

**If your** **confused it'll all be explained soon. **

**Reviews please~**

**I own Sophie, Lacy, Ms. Morris, and Dylan. Others belong to DC Comics.**


	4. Trust me

Chapter 3: Trust me

* * *

"You lied to her, why?" Sophie walked out of the building with the money. She was heading to her 'home'.

"Because she wouldn't be able to handle the truth. Not until she's older maybe not even then" Bruce looked at the morning paper, Jokers threat was on Metropolis was the front page. Even though he already blew it up.

"What if we gain her trust then we tell her? Will she trust us then?" I walked up to Bruce he looked out the window watching Sophie leave. He knows how people work but when it's his enemies' daughter, I'm not sure he does know.

"That I'm not sure of, she may just leave us and move on with her life." He put his hand to the window, and murmured something but even I couldn't hear it. I left the window to go to the elevator. I needed to talk to her, explain what she doesn't understand. When the doors opened I stepped in, pressed the button to the ground floor. Before the doors closed Bruce looked my way, "I have to tell her Bruce. She hasn't accepted yet"

* * *

It's unreal, out of so many people I was asked to join Superman and Batman. There's no way I can accept the offer, but they don't need to know that, I won't go back. I don't even know the first thing about being a 'hero'. I know you beat people up if they're doing something wrong... Or something close to that. Either way I can't do this, this would be something Lacy would do not me. I can't even tell Lacy any of this, she'll want to meet them; possibly get involved by being what did he say before? BatWoman, taking a guess it's Batman just a female version. Taking another shortcut, I went through the park. It won't take me long to get to the orphanage. Once I took a step on the bridge I heard a familiar voice, "Sophie! Wait a moment I want to talk to you!" I turned around to see Dylan running up to me. Great he wants my answer, well I'll just tell him surely he'll leave me alone after that. He caught up to me, I felt like walking away but I needed to tell him. "Sophie I have to tell you-" "no" I cut him off, then walked away. It's done, over, finished, now I need him to stop following me. I looked back at him, he wasn't giving up.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because your making a mistake"

"That's no reason to follow me" I crossed the bridge and set off toward the edge of the city. He continued to follow me, I had to lose him before I got to the orphanage people might ask questions. I turned a corner down a unfamiliar alleyway, of course he followed. When I turned another corner I stopped to see there was a dead end, he was going to catch me.

"No where to run . Now about that offer." He smirked while I backed up against the wall.

"I told you no, now leave me alone!"

"Are you scared of me? Is that it?"

"Why would I be scared of you? I just want you to leave me alone!"

"Well I don't know I mean you saw who contacted me, I just thought you might have been frightened or something. But anyway why are you so keen of me to go away?"

"Because! All my life people have told me no one likes me and that I shouldn't be alive cause no one wants me! So far it's true, but when I believe it's true why now? Why do you need me, when you could just ask someone else?"

Dylan brought me close to him, he was hugging me I was in shock. "I wish I could tell you why but you wouldn't understand. But why did people tell you that!?"

"Because when I smile people scream and run, some just shiver and get far away from me as possible, when people come to adopt kids they call me the joker and ask why I'm not in an asylum." Tears slipped down my cheeks, never has anyone seen me cry before. Dylan wiped my tears, "Please don't cry Sophie I can't stand it when girls cry".

"Why do you care when no one else does?"

"Because you don't know who you are, your so important but people are scared to accept it" Dylan started to unzip his jacket.

"What are you doing?" I watched him 'strip' but he was wearing a suit underneath it.

A Superman symbol was on his suit, he even had a cute little red cape. Wait what? I did not just think that, nope never did. Dylan grabbed my hips and lifted me up into the air, oh god we we're going to fly. He threw me up and I screamed, I then felt one hand on my back and another one under my knees. This boy was holding me bridal style without my permission. I squirmed in his arms, he knew I didn't like it so he threw me up again. Instead of falling to my back to the ground, my body was going down like I was going to sit in a chair. I screamed as I hit something hard and dense, I opened my eyes. This time I was on his back, I was sitting on Dylan. We just got passed one building, we were going higher and higher. "Aren't I heavy?"

"Not at all, you have to understand I can lift things over 50,000 pounds so you are like a feather" I got flustered over his comment, but why? Just forget it Sophie...

"Hey close your eyes until I tell you to open them ok?"

"Alright" I closed my eyes waiting.

I could no longer hear the moving cars or the chatter of people. How far up where we? I wanted to peek just a little, but I didn't want him to catch me peeking. Wait a minute, am I scared of him? No I can't be, it's probably because we're flying many miles up in the air.

"Hey Sophie you can open your eyes now"

I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. In front of us was the setting sun on the city limits. The buildings with glass glistened as the sun crept passed them down to the sea. The clouds even were beautiful, colors of pastel it seemed. I looked down at the boy that was making this happen, his smile made me want to smile, even though I wouldn't. I'd scare him with my smile, then I would fall. If I did fall I would be looking at the beautiful sky, what a perfect way to die, at least one of the ways to be perfect. I stared at the sky, the pinks, yellows, and oranges were mixing more gaining a little purple in the process.

"Do you like the view?" I was caught off guard.

"It's beautiful..."

"I thought you'd like it."

So many thoughts were rushing through my head at this point. I met Superboy at I think Batman's work. Got asked to join him as BatWoman. I was checked out by the boy who chased me twice, and now I'm sitting on him as he's showing me the most beautiful thing in the world. He really wants me to accept this offer...

* * *

"I believe this is your 'current' home" I placed in the bridal position one last time before he set me down in the fenced backyard.

"How did you know I live here? And what do you mean current home?" The curiosity lingered in my questions.

He smirked, "All will be answered soon, just not now alright?"

"Alright" I looked at his eyes, they were chocolate. I'll tell Lacy that when I see her. "Anyway thanks, Superboy" I went to walk to the back door.

"Hold on a minute" He grabbed my hand and brought me close to him, again. "I think you owe me for the free ride you just got"

"Your the one that grabbed me!"

"But you I enjoyed it" He was very flirtatious.

"Oh just get lost...Dylan." Letting go of my hands a flush of red came to his cheeks.

"Now, now Sophie, don't go blabbing. You'll pay me later" He spoke at last; now flying away quickly talking to himself.

The back door creaked, startled I looked up to see Dylan was out of sight. Sighing in relief; I turned to see a familiar red.

"Sophie are you out here?" Lacy poked her head out the back door.

"I'm right here Lace." I decided to end my day and go straight to bed. "Here can you give this to Ms. Morris?" I handed her the money box I got from Mr. Wayne.

"Sure but is there something wrong?" Taking the box, she looked alert.

"No, no nothing wrong I just had a long day"

* * *

**Seems like someone cares, that's sweet. **

**Reviews please~**

**I own Sophie, Lacy, Dylan, Superboy, BatWoman, Ms. Morris. Others belong to DC Comics.**


	5. Reality and the Rose

Chapter 4: Reality and the Rose

* * *

Kick him in the face, flip, punch him in the gut, flip. Stretching I noticed the last one hit a wall and slid down looking limb. Walking along the bodies of blacked out criminals was someone I knew, not very well but well enough to know I can trust him a little more than others. "Nice job Batsy. Your getting better every time". Giggling I looked down at myself, I was wearing a black and red suit. Strange I've never worn this in my life. Looking at my gloved hands I noticed I had spikes of some sort on my arms, I even saw a symbol of a red bat on my chest... I accepted...

Hands fell on my hips and I was drawn close to the boy that's done this to me before. "You really know how to use those legs don't you?" He traced my bottom lip with his finger, his other hand ran up my back. "Don't tell Bruce..." He tipped me a little, the next thing I knew I was being kissed by a boy I barely knew, sparks went off in my head. He pulled away from me, that's when everything went fuzzy.

I opened my eyes to a blurry room, yawning I rubbed my eyes. I looked over to Lacy's bed she was gone, probably getting breakfast for me, she's such a good friend. Getting up I went over to the dresser and put on some clothes, while pulling my hair up I looked in the mirror. I set my water bottle and brush down, on my nightstand was a rose. As I went to pick up the flower I felt a breeze come into the room, I looked to my left and saw the window was open. I took a look out but didn't see anything. Closing the window I heard the steps creaking from outside the door, must be Lacy. I picked up the rose from my nightstand I saw a note attached.

_See you real soon~_

_Dylan_

He came through my window... Was he going to come here again? He better not, Lacy might know who he is right on the spot that wouldn't be good, speaking of Lacy she came into the room with breakfast. "Here's breakfast IQ! Where'd the rose come from?"

"It wasn't here when you left?" I grabbed a muffin and bit into it.

"No, but you kicked the air right before I left. I thought it was funny." She bit into a muffin herself.

"Right when you left... And this wasn't there?"

"No. What where you dreaming about anyway? I mean for you to kick the air like that"

"I was... Fighting people with someone and then that someone..." It just hit me, it felt real like lip on lip real. That pervert! He kissed me, I didn't know until now! Unless he didn't and I was just dreaming it like a strange person...

Lacy gave me a funny look, "Are you ok Sophie? Your face is really red"

I turned to look at the mirror, she was right my face was beat red. Why is he doing this to me? I thought about it, no boy has paid attention to me like this, it must be my nerves. Yes that's it my nerves, he acting how he normally does to people and my nerves are making it weird. Now figuring out the problem I bit into my muffin happily, "I'm perfectly fine Lacy"

* * *

Stepping out if the car I approached the white building. A sign was hung I front of it, the same sign from 16 years ago. The steps still creaked when you walked on them, and the door seemed to be replaced since last time. Opening the door I heard the laughter of children, they were running everywhere but the staircase that lead upstairs. Make that a mental note, I walked into the kitchen where I saw people walking in and out carrying plates of food. Inside was someone I needed to speak to, make an arraignment with.

"Clara, Good Morning". The woman from behind the counter looked up, her black hair covered one part of her face.

"Bruce, how nice of you to visit. Would you like to talk to me in my office?"

"Why yes of course, we have much to discuss"

"Alright Sarah, Meagan watch the children please. Mr. Wayne and I need to discuss some things"

"Yes Ms. Morris" the girls started handing out plates and get children food while Clara lead me to her office.

"May I offer you a drink?" She pulled out a bottle of spring water.

"No thank you Clara. But I believe you know why I'm here."

Clara sat down in her chair, she set her face in her hands. "Sadly yes, you've already told me you were going to take Sophie away as soon as she was old enough to fight. But why? After all she's the daughter of the Joker and Harley Quinn don't you think after all this neglect from the children and no one wanting her you think she won't turn out like them?"

"See Clara this is why I told you this when I first brought her here. She wasn't always neglected you cared for her, and I believe she has one friend that cares for her. Either way you showed her my other self so she would see the Joker and Quinn to be something she doesn't want to be. If I take her now she'll learn how to fight and get use to things. Again Clara we discussed this when I first brought her here".

"I know but I still don't think it's right."

"Bring her here and tell her to bring all her belongings, I want to speak with her about the arrangement."

"Yes of course Bruce, I'll be back with her shortly." She got off her chair and left the room.

Looking at her desk I saw pictures of children, one looked quite familiar. A little blonde girl in pigtails with bright blue eyes was sitting on a younger version of Ms. Morris. So that's why she didn't want her to go to an orphanage, she and Sophie shared the same experience. Makes me wonder why they just didn't look for her here, unless she knew and didn't want to accept it or she thought I just would do her request.

The screams and laughter of children silenced, I looked toward the door when it opened. Clara and Sophie walked in, right when Sophie took sight of me she ran up the stairs that none of the children would go up, now I know why. "Sophie come back!" Clara went to go back for her but I stopped her, "I'll speak to her".

When I went upstairs the red headed girl that normally took the donation money was heading down the stairs, I believe her name is Lacy. "Hello Mr. Wayne" she smiled and went into Clara's office. I opened the door to see Sophie laying on her bed with a rose close to her chest. "Sophie, you and I need to talk." She didn't move, she stared at the wall. "I don't want to go, I already told him."

"We're did you get the rose?" She brought it closer to her chest.

"I didn't know it was on my nightstand when I woke up" she moved over a bit when I sat on the side of her bed.

"Well I know where it came from"

"You do?" She sat up looking at me, so anxious to know of what I have to say.

"It came from my garden, in fact I saw Dylan with one this morning"

"So he did come here..." A small blush crept across her face.

"We're waiting for you"

"Why? I said no."

"We talked about it, you'd get along with the family. And well you know most of the family. But it's also your decision to come or not." Sophie looked up at me with watery eyes, she was young but the sooner the better.

* * *

**What will she say? (Sorry that the chapter is short)**

**Reviews please~**

**I own Sophie, Dylan, Lacy, Superboy, BatWoman, Ms. Morris. Others belong to DC Comics.**


End file.
